


Secrets, Lies and Revelations

by Ponddipper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Secrets, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: ‘You’d better hope he doesn’t do anything daft Harry or you’ll be paying another visit to his mother!’





	Secrets, Lies and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that came to me this afternoon. It's been written and posted within 6 hours, but that dies mean it had not been beat'd, is raw and probably pretty rubbish, but owing to all the amazing fics here I wanted to add something as a thank you for all those that do a far better job than I.
> 
> I don't own Kingsman, or any of the characters, I'm just letting them out for some air!

              **Secrets, lies and revelations**

 

                ‘Oh Harry, No!  Please tell me you didn’t?’ Merlin sighed as he watched the retreating back of Eggsy disappear around the corner behind him.

                ‘Didn’t what?’ Harry looked confused.

                ‘Didn’t break that poor lad’s heart.’

                ‘Merlin, what on earth are you going on about?’  Harry stood in the middle of his office, arms folded across his chest.  ‘I merely asked what he wanted and then he ran away.’

                ‘Harold Reginald Hart you are both blind and fucking stupid at times, you know that?  If you could look up from your bloody arse occasionally then you might see what’s going on around you.’  Merlin snapped, tapping furiously at his tablet-come-clipboard, muttering unintelligible Gaelic curses under his breath.  ‘Damn!  He’s ditched his glasses. Fuck!’ 

The Scot slammed his hand down onto the mahogany desk in front of him, glaring fiercely at the head of Kingsman.

                ‘You’d better hope he doesn’t do anything daft Harry or you’ll be paying another visit to his mother!’

And with that the tech wizard was gone, leaving Harry gaping like a fish on a riverbank.

 

Eventually Merlin tracked Eggsy down to then toilets on the basement level.  It was an area little used in the headquarters these days, housing their servers and some storage rooms but not much else.  When Merlin arrived Eggsy was huddled into the corner of the room, curled in on himself, head hung low in his lap.  It was clear from his crumpled appearance and flushed skin that he had been crying.  Saying not a word, Merlin crossed the carpet and slid down the wall to sit beside him.

                Many people would think Merlin a hard man.  Most would call him emotionless, tough, detached and unaffected by those around him.  But it was just an act, a façade he worked hard to maintain lest someone found a crack to exploit, a weakness to manipulate.  Underneath his gruff exterior however he was just as human as everyone else, crying at weddings, the ending of Bambi, and that bit in Marley and me when they have to say goodbye to the dog.  He feels anger and pain when an agent he has overseen for years is killed in the field so far from home, though he refuses to drink the brandy like the others instead drinking a toast in the silence of his office from a bottle of Dalmore ’52 which he thinks superior to the ’62.  So, seeing the poor young lad in front of him so obviously distressed and broken tugged at something deep within him. 

Neither spoke for a long time, Merlin hoping that Eggsy would reveal what had happened in Harry’s office but it was clear he was waiting on the older man to kick things off.

                ‘Wannae talk about it?’  He ventured, still staring straight ahead, trying to give the lad some space.

Eggsy sniffed and finally brought his head up, staring at the same spot on the wall that captured the Scots attentions.

                ‘Did…did Harry send you?’

                ‘No, I left him gaping like a goldfish in his office after telling him what a prat he was.’  Merlin heard Eggsy's huff of amusement at the image.  ‘What happened lad?’

He watched as Eggsy sighed then seemed to deflate, all the fight leaving him, making him sag.

                ‘I tried Merlin.  I really did.  But…he…’

A fresh wave of tears began to roll down his face and instinctively Merlin pulled the younger man to him, cradling his head against his shoulder as the lad wept.

*****

Merlin had only found out by accident.  Well, they all had really.  Eggsy had returned from a mission battered and bruised and Merlin had conducted his post mission physical.  Eggsy had been kicked hard in the side, so hard it left a purplish black bruise, so they needed to check his kidney function.  They did a urine test but a couple of the numbers came back a bit off, so Merlin sent an anonymous sample off to the lab for further tests.  The results were back in a couple of hours, the email with the heading ‘Congratulations!’  Merlin’s suspicions had been proven correct.  Eggsy was pregnant!

                Using every delay tactic he knew, Merlin waited until later that evening, once all but the bare minimum staff had gone home, before calling Eggsy into his office and confronting the agent.

                ‘Eggsy, why didn’t you tell me you were expecting?’

Turned out he hadn’t known either.

                Once Eggsy had recovered from his fainting spell, the Scot and the lad had a long uncomfortable chat on the sofa in his office.  It was revealed that Eggsy and Harry had been spending quite some time together outside of work since the older man's Lazarus impression after V-Day.  Merlin had known they were close from the way Harry would ask after the young lad during his training, and anyone who spent as long sitting by the bed of a man in a coma as Eggsy had done after the incident with Professor Arnold, well it was clear there was feelings there too.  Apparently, they’d visit a museum or ten, go to the pictures, or just go out for dinner when they were both in the country and free to do so.  One such occasion a couple of months ago had included a visit to a club, a great deal of drink being imbibed and the loosening of inhibitions.

                ‘I don’t remember all that much.’ Said Eggsy, his widening eyes darting to the left for a brief moment. ‘ ‘cept I woke up the next morning curled up in bed with Harry, both of us sticky and with no clothes on.’  His skin flushed a delicate pink before he carried on.  ‘My head was fucking pounding like a drum and my tongue felt like a rug on the underground.’

                ‘And what about Harry?’  Merlin asked.  ‘Did he feel as good as you did?’

                ‘Dunno.  He was still asleep and snoring a bit.’

                ‘So what did you do?’  Merlin wasn’t quite sure how they had ended up having this conversation – the one where one of his agents divulged the details of their (possible) one night stand with his best friend.

                ‘I got up and got dressed.  Went downstairs, made breakfast.  Think the smell of bacon must ‘av woke Harry up, cos he came down as I was putting the sarnies on a plate.

                ‘Did…did he… ahem… _say_ anything?  About…?’

Merlin whirled his hand about in the air trying to make his point without words.  He could feel the blush of embarrassment burning at the tips of his ears.  It was one of the downsides of having no hair – nothing to hide such an obvious tell.

                Eggsy sighed, sounded defeated.  ‘Nah.  ‘e ‘ad one helluva ‘angover though.  Jus’ carried on like nothing ‘appened.’

One thing everyone noticed was that when Eggsy got stressed or upset his accent slipped back to urban English, and it took a couple of moments for Merlin to decipher what he had said.

                ‘And you’re sure?  That Harry…’

Eggsy’s face hardened instantly to granite.

                ‘Merlin, mate.  I may ‘av gotten blind drunk that night, an’ woken up naked in bed wiv me boss but I don’t go sleeping ‘round.  I ain’t been near anyone else since before I stole that car outside the pub, ‘specially not a bloke.  I might be a chav mate but I got some self-respect.’

Merlin nodded apologetically.  He stared at the wall for a while trying to find a better way to ask what he knew he needed to, but there was just no polite way to ask.

                ‘I don’t want to ask but I have to.  Eggsy, do you intend on keeping this baby?’

Eggsy’s head dropped low and he shrugged.  Merlin could understand.  It was a lot to have to take in so quickly.

                ‘You know what this means, don’t you?’ Asked the Scot. ‘You’re off the active duty list as of now.’

                ‘What!  No!  Please, Merlin!’

He shook his head. 

                ‘I can find you plenty to do as a handler and in the shop.  And you’re going to have to talk to Harry.’

Eggsy looked horrified at the thought, and Merlin wondered if he was about to be sick all over the floor.  Resting a hand on the young man’s arm Merlin squeezed once for reassurance.

                ‘I’m going to give you a few days off.  Go home, rest and think about what you want to do.  If you need to talk, then I’m here, okay?  Just don’t do anything daft, hmm?  I promise I won’t tell a soul until you’re ready but you need to decide soon.  This isn’t going to go away if you ignore it Eggsy.’

 

So Eggsy went on a weeks medical leave, his records showing it as severe abdominal bruising.  Harry had shown concern.  Quite a lot of concern for someone who was just supposed to be the lad’s employer and work colleague but now Merlin could see the signs.  Little things, like the way Harry checked Eggsy’s glasses feed about ten times a day, reviewed the mission recording at least five times and left at five on the dot every night that week, whether he’d completed all his paperwork or not.  It had given Merlin hope that the pair might be able to work things out.  They suited each other well – opposite enough to challenge the other, similar enough to understand where they were coming from.  Yes, they would make a great couple.

                Two weeks later however and Eggsy still hadn’t told the father of his baby the good news.  He had decided to keep it, as Merlin was almost certain he would.  The lad was ruthless enough in the field but he had a heart of gold and couldn’t knowingly kill an innocent child.  As he had said when he told Merlin of his decision ‘it ain’t the baby’s fault it’s dads’ too stupid to remember the basics of biology.’  Except for Merlin, no-one else knew Eggsy’s secret.  The lad looked pale, weak and exhausted.  Harry had questioned it and Merlin had to lie that he had a touch of flu.  Harry then questioned why Eggsy had been taken off the active agents list, so Merlin had to again lie to his best friend, telling him that he had decided to train the lad in handling missions to give him better skills in the field.  Of course Roxy had to overhear this and asked, in front of Harry no less, if she too could get this training.  The woman was nothing if not enthusiastic.  Merlin pointed out that they couldn’t afford to take both young agents out of the field at the same time and she seemed placated for now.

                But then the morning sickness started and it wasn’t just in the mornings.  It wasn’t an uncommon sight to see Eggsy racing along a corridor towards the nearest loos, one hand slapped across his mouth, the other clutching at his guts as though they’d drop out of he let go.  Merlin was sure the lad knew the location of every single toilet in both the mansion and the shop and had made acquaintance with all of them. 

                When Harry questioned this new odd behaviour from the young knight, Merlin assured him that it was just ‘something he ate most likely’.  Except, in reality Eggsy wasn’t actually eating.  About the only thing he could keep down was Merlin’s porridge (made traditionally with water and salt, NOT milk), and he existed solely on such for two weeks until the tech wizard could get hold of the right anti-emetic to ease the poor lads suffering. 

                And so, here they were, Eggsy just over four months gone, just barely showing and still only the two of them aware of the real reasons behind the recent strange goings on.  Merlin hated to push him, especially as he had become quite emotional of late with quicksilver mood swings and crying fits that could last an hour,  but he was certain that if he and Harry sat down and _talked_ they could sort themselves out.  Merlin knew how fond Harry was of Daisy, Eggsy’s little sister, and how he spoiled his nieces and nephews when he spent time with them.  Harry would make a great father, as would Eggsy.  Together they would be fantastic.  So he'd given the lad an ultimatum.  Either he tell Harry by tonight, or Merlin would spill the beans.

*****

                ‘What happened lad?’  Merlin asked as he pulled a crisp white hanky from his trouser pocket and handed it over to the lad hugged to his chest.

                ‘I ..I w-went t-to ‘is office.’  He stammered as he tried to regain control of his voice and breathing.  ‘Told ‘im I needed to talk to ‘im.  ‘bout sumfin’ important.  But I couldn’t find the words.  Just went blank.  ‘e asked me what I wanted and ‘e looked at me, so disappointed, like…like…’

Eggsy dissolved into tears again.  Merlin knew how much Harry’s approval meant to him.  He’d heard about their argument before Kentucky.  It was an invisible scar the lad carried deep inside, only noticed by those who knew him well.

                 ‘All I kept finkin’ was wot a disappointment I was.  ‘ow I’d fucked fings up forever.  ‘Ow I shouldn’t be here, I ain’t worth shit.  I can’t do this, Merlin.  I ain’t good enough to be a dad!’

As Eggsy began to sob heavily again, the bathroom door crept open and Harry slid almost silently through.  Merlin looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, no need for verbal conversations after nearly twenty five years of friendship.

Merlin: _Well?_

                Harry: _What?_

 _Merlin: This is your doing, Harry!  (_ Merlin flicked his eyes to the lad sobbing his heart out, soaking his shirt with tears.)

                Harry: _Me?_ _What did **I** do?_

Merlin narrowed his eyes at his friend then almost imperceptibly flicked his head towards the empty cubicle a few feet away.  Harry immediately understood and disappeared behind the door.

                Sometimes, particularly in the life of a spy you have to seize the opportunities fate presents you.  Merlin hoped his rapidly forming plan would work.  It took a lot to earn the lads trust and he didn’t want to break it.

                ‘Eggsy?  Hey, Eggsy?’  He said gently, pulling the lad up into a sitting position again, letting him lean his weight on the older man’s shoulder.  ‘I’ve been thinking.  How about we run through it first.  You know, what you want to say to him.  Pretend I’m Harry and you tell me what you wannae say.  I’ll help you figure out the best way to put it, hmm?’

Eggsy bit his bottom lip for a few moments before nodding.  ‘Okay.’

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

                ‘Erm, Harry?  I…er..you know how…erm   Remember when we…arghhh!  I can’t do it!’ 

Eggsy threw his hands up and pulled at his hair.  Merlin would have liked to have done the same but, well it wasn’t possible.

                ‘Okay, let’s try it another way.  Tell me what you like about Harry, but please, I don’t need any graphic descriptions of anatomy.  I haven’t had my lunch yet.’  Merlin nudged the lads shoulder and Eggsy gave a huff laugh in reply.

                ‘He’s amazing, bruv.  Fuckin’ brilliant spy, always spots what’s off, what’s different.’

Merlin decided not to point out that if Harry was so brilliant at deductions they wouldn’t be sitting on the floor of a bathroom having this conversation.

                ‘He’s kind, patient, always willing to explain something if I don’t understand.  Dais adores him, keeps asking me when ‘Uncle Harry’ is coming to play again, and she’s only met him twice!  He changed my life.  I was nothing before he got me out of the Police station.  I had no hope, no future, but he believed in me, gave me a chance to be something, something awesome like him.  No-one ever told me they was proud of me before, ‘cept Mum.  But Harry comes along and says look!  I can see you’ve got potential and I want to help you achieve it.’

                ‘But what about now?  You’ve made him proud of you, you got to be an agent.  Why do you go to dinner with him?  Why spend time with the grumpy old git outside of work?’  Merlin knew Harry would be able to hear and he wanted to get his own back for making them all suffer for so long.

                ‘Coz he’s the best!  He makes me feel special, like I matter to someone.  There’s something about him, I dunno what but it makes me feel safe.  Like I can be me around him and not have to watch my back or pretend I’m posh or clever.  You know our 24 hours?  He taught me to make martinis and what cutlery to use, and got me a suit made and that.  Then we went to fuckin McDonalds and a strip club!  I mean, the guy is a god.  He ain’t bad to look at neither.’

                ‘He makes you happy.’  Merlin stated. 

He looked at Eggsy’s expression, so alive, bright and beaming, such a contrast to the frowning tear-stained face of a few moments ago.

                ‘So, if he knew how you felt about him, how much you love him,’ Merlin didn’t miss the embarrassed blush that swept the lads skin at his words, ‘do you think he’d be glad to be a Dad with you, or do you think he’d run a mile?’

On the word ‘Dad’ there had been an audible gasp and a crash from the cubicle, making Eggsy jump and snap his head round to look in it’s direction, then back at Merlin eyes wide in panic.  The older man just smiled.  Slowly the door opened to reveal a very pale faced Harry standing in the gap.

                ‘Eggsy?’  He whispered.

                ‘I’ll leave you two alone.’ Said Merlin standing up and quickly leaving the room.

*****

It was an hour later that there was a knock on Merlin’s office door.  He was scanning through some documents so bellowed a ‘Come in!’ over his shoulder as he marked his place and swivelled his seat round to greet his visitor.

                ‘Ah!  Finally had that chat then?’ he grinned as Harry held the door open, one hand on the small of Eggsy’s back guiding him into the room first, before stepping in and closing the door.

                ‘Yes.’  Said Harry, looking a touch awkward.  It was not a common condition in which to find the head of Kingsman.  ‘I , er, wanted to thank you Merlin, for all the support and help you’ve given Eggsy over the past few weeks.  We’re both very grateful.’

Merlin could feel himself getting warm about the ears again at their gratitude.

                ‘Yeah, thanks mate.  You’ve been great.’  Eggsy yawned, trying to hide it behind his hand but not being entirely successful.  To be honest the poor lad looked shattered.

                ‘So, what did you decide then?’  He may be a bit of a softie underneath, but he did have a habit of getting straight to the point.

                ‘We’re going to go home and figure some more things out.  It’s a big step forwards.  I don’t think either of us would have planned it this way but I’m sure that everything is going to work out just fine.’  Harry smiled so adoringly at Eggsy it almost made Merlin feel sick.

                ‘Go home already!  I can handle things here.’  He said, turning away from the gushing pair and waving a hand towards the door.

*****

And things did work out just fine.  Five months later, at the end of September Gary Unwin and Harry Hart took out a small advert in the Times.

“Lee Hamish Unwin-Hart son of proud parents Gary Unwin and Harry Hart.

Born 27th September 2016.

8lb 0oz”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think. Also if you spot any errors do let me know and I'll correct. I haven't seen TGC yet so it's probably not canon compliant with that....


End file.
